Accusations
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: What happened on the day that Hinata had finally beaten Neji in a fight? Naruhina oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**G-o-S: another oneshot comin at ya! i no i should be workin on can there be an us but its not really my style of writing, its more of my friend you-neeks, also the new chap im writing is complete and total crap... o the woes of an angsty (well not really angsty but u get wat i mean) teenage fanfiction writer. anyway on to the story!**

_**italics are thoughts.**_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

"Hinata! Come here," yelled Hyuuga Hiashi from the room next to Hinatas living room, which unfortunately was the kitchen. Hinata got off of the sofa and grabbed her water glass which was now full of fast melting ice. Konoha was in the midst of its hottest summer to date and so far only Naruto had not succumbed to the heat and went inside. Hinata looked out the window. She could see distantly an orange shape punching a tree. Hinata sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Y-yes Father," Hinata answered as she refilled her glass with cool, clear water. Hiashi looked her up and down and continued.

"Let me ask you, how many times have you beaten Neji in a sparring match?"

"N-never Father. Neji-niisan is a difficult o-opponent."

"And you are, what, eighteen years old?"

"Seventeen y-years of a-age Father, eighteen in four m-months." Hinatas skin was now sweating profusely, making her clothes stick, and it wasnt from the heat of the summer day.

"What a disgrace you are on the Hyuuga family. You cant even..." Hinata started to tune Hiashi out. She had heard this lecture many times before and it wasnt going to be pretty.

"I will defeat him this time," Hinata sighed.

"Yes you certainly will otherwise you will be leaving Konoha forever!" Hinata looked up at her father in shock. Leave Konoha? Hinata was speechless.

"I will arrange for you to fight him within the hour." Hiashi promptly left the kitchen before Hinata regained her sense of self and began throwing kitchen utensils.

Hinata walked into the Hyuuga estates courtyard and prepared for battle. She got into a Jyuuken stance and didnt notice an orange blur sneak into the compound to watch the match.

Neji walked out of the estate and sighed. "Are you prepared to lose again Hinata-sama?"

"I will not lose," Hinata answered in a Naruto-esque way.

"I see youve taken to copying the loser that beat me in the Chuunin exams. He may be a friend of mine but he still is a loser."

I dont believe so! Byakugan!" Hinata rushed towards Neji, palms outstretched. Neji also ran forward.

"Kaiten," Neji cried once Hinata got close enough. Hinata jumped back just in time before she got hit by the sphere of chakra. Hinata and Neji each blocked each others blows in a deadly dance. Blue waves of chkra fanned off of one another. Neji span to the right, dodging Hinatas blow, but this gave Hinata enough time to hot Neji in the back with a Jyuuken.

He flew back towards a wall and Hinata knew that he was tiring. She knew that she was tiring to. Hinata thought she saw a bit of orange behind a pillar but she must have been imagining things. However that orange gave her an idea.

"Oh for Kamis' sake it's SO HOT!" Hinata yelled. This caught Nejis' attention and he watched as she slowly unzipped her grey parka. Neji saw some cleavage and he thought to himself, _No! Icannot be seeing Hinata-sama in this way. Must... look... away... Oooh! Is that a nipple? NO! Get out of my head!_

As Neji was battling with his inner, errm, demons Hinata rushed behind him and Jyuukened him in the head. When he awoke in the hospital five months later he didnt remember a thing about the incident.

Hinatas eyes caught the orange that had given her the idea on how to defeat Neji leaving the courtyard. Blond hair, orange jumpsuit, Naruto! Hinata said goodbye to her shocked father and sister as she was zipping up her parka and left the Hyuuga estate.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled. The blonde ninja looked back but didnt wave or stop. Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto had a look of shock and anger on his face when Hinata caught up to him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled at Hinata.

'Fighting Neji," Hinata stated simply.

"Oh, and showing off your boobs to the whole world!? Hes your family," Naruto retorted.

"Why do you care what I do anyway?"

"Because I love you!" Naruto clapped his hands to his mouth and shook his head, Hinatas face blanched and she started to poke her fingers together. _I thought I had lost that habit years ago._

After what seemed an eternity Hinata quietly answered, "Y-you love me?"

"Yes, Ive always love you! It wa-" But Naruto was cut off by Hinata who grabbed him by the collar and smashed her lips up against his.

"OOW!" Hinata yelled. Her upper lip was bleeding. Narutos tooth had cut her.

"OH! Im so sorry Hianta-chan I-" Naruto was interrupted by the look Hinata gave him. _Did he just call me Hinata-_chan

Naruto smiled and said, "Here, let me kiss it better."

Ke kissed her on the lips and the pair walked through the streets of Konoha, holding hands.

**G-o-S: Aaaaw! wasnt that fluffy? Plz R&R!**


End file.
